El poseedor de Raven y algo mas…
by Akari Walker
Summary: A puertas de su matrimonio, solo queda una cosa por hacer buscar a la persona que realmente amas


**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

"**El poseedor de Raven y algo mas…"**

Unos pies descalzos caminaban rápidamente entre la oscuridad del pasillo, atreves de las suaves alfombras que unían las habitaciones de esa impresionante mansión, si la mansión Nightray era impecable, lujo por doquier, pero eso a ella no le impresionaba estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos, y como no si se trataba de Ada Besarius.

Ella se dirigía a una habitación y no era precisamente la de su hermano, tampoco era la de su prometido… era la de él, la única persona que había amado desde su infancia, al poseedor de Raven…

Era extraño ¿verdad? Incluso ridículo, si ella lo amaba a él, porque entonces se casaba con su hermano al día siguiente. Vincent no le desagradaba, lo quería pero no lo amaba… en cambio a Gil… ¡lo había hecho por despecho! Gil no había vuelto a ser el mismo con ella desde que su hermano había regresado, cosa que no lamentaba amaba a su hermano, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por haberlo traído de vuelta sin embargo eso la alejo de Gil y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que darle celos con su hermano, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Se deslizaba en la oscuridad, mientras su camisón se pegaba perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo, no lo había pensado mucho que digamos, simplemente actuó, era lo único que le quedaba, era su último deseo como quien se entregaba a su verdugo al día siguiente quería… pasar su última noche con Gil, ser de él antes que de cualquier otro.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo que Gil diría a su ofrecimiento, si su semblante no había cambiado al darle la noticia de su casamiento, se había mantenido sereno mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos, y un "como quieran" salía de sus labios, para luego perderse de su vista.

¡Llego! Finalmente había llegado, estaba enfrente de su puerta, sus latidos se aceleraron nunca antes una puerta le había parecido tan grande y una manecilla tan fría. La giro y entro, el cuarto estaba a oscuras únicamente iluminado por la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana.

Se enfoco en la cama de la habitación, con doseles a su alrededor, y con paso tímido se acerco a ella.

-¿Gil?

-¿Qué haces aquí Ada?- escucho su voz detrás de ella, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

- Yo…yo- tenerlo tan cerca le impedía hablar- yo quería verte…hablar contigo…

-¿Verme? Pero que podría ser tan importante para contar con la distinguida visita de la futura señora Nightray- decía mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

-Gil … yo

-Oh acaso querías restregarme en la cara lo feliz que eres por casarte con Vincent, o tal vez te equivocaste de habitación y terminaste en la mía.

-¡No! Te equivocas… yo estoy aquí por ti…- dijo en un susurro, el olor de Gil alrededor de su cuerpo la volvía loca.

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dijo cortando el abrazo y tomándola de la muñeca

-¡No!- grito- Gil escúchame, yo…¡yo te amo! – mientras se soltaba de su amarre y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Gilbert no la miraba….

-Tú también me amas ¿no es así?…

- Ada regresa a tu habitación -le contesto

-¿Qué harás si no lo hago?¿se lo contaras a Oz? Es el lo único que te preocupa

-No es así…

-Claro que sí, siempre es Oz, si no fueras tan…¡cerrado! seria contigo con quien yo me casaría mañana.

-…

-¡No te quedes callado!

-No dejare que metas a Oz en esto, ¡fuiste tú quien decidió casarse!¿ y me hablas de amor?

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? No distinguirías la felicidad aunque estuviera frente tuyo…

- Mi felicidad se fue con Oz hace 10 años

-¡Eres un sínico! ni si quiera puedes negarlo frente a mi – mientras sus lagrimas caían aun más fuerte- Tienes razón será mejor que me vaya, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo

Pero esta vez fue Gilbert quien no la dejo salir

-Aun no he terminado…

- Si creo que si… lo has dejado muy claro

-Ahora me escucharas Ada

-No suéltame

-Cuando Oz regreso, parte de ella volvió junto con el

-¿Parte?

Gilbert la soltó con delicadeza, y se acerco a la ventana, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba su lindo rostro.

-La otra mitad la perderé mañana

-Gil…

-Perdona si tarde en decírtelo… Te amo Ada- mientras su cara se ponía roja, Era el Gil del que siempre estuvo enamorada, quien le teme a los gatos y siempre fue dulce…

Ada corrió hacia él y lo abrazo…

-Perdóname Gil… perdona por no saber entenderte…

Gilbert la abrazo con fuerzas, cuantas veces deseo estar así con ella, cuandouna pregunta cruzo por su cabeza.

-Ada…

-Dime

-Podrías decirme ¿A qué fue que viniste?

-¡Ah!- dijo recordando- pues vine…- dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo, ya su rostro no mostraba ni rastro de tristeza, muy al contrario se veía brillante…

- ¿Si?- pregunto confundido

-A pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, junto contigo- y se arrodillaba en el centro de la cama, extendiéndole la mano, invitándole a que fueran uno solo en cuerpo y alma….

**Hola XD aquí vengo con una nueva historia, originalmente había pensado hacerlo un one-shot, sip mi primer one -shot *-* hahaha por que me conozco y cada vez se me hace más difícil actualizar u.u pero bueno finalmente me decidí a hacer una segunda parte, claro este fic cambiaria de categoría. ¿Reviews? *-* **


End file.
